


Try to Find a Light on Somewhere

by zubeneschamali



Series: Finding the Light [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, First Time, M/M, prince!Jared, soldier!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: As the last surviving member of the King's Guard, Jensen is charged with protecting Prince Jared from those who would see him killed. But when they have to stop for the night, stuck in close quarters, Jensen soon learns that there are some things he didn't know about his prince.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Finding the Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651156
Comments: 44
Kudos: 249





	Try to Find a Light on Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first SMPC of 2020! I wanted to write adrenaline-fueled first time while on the run, and this is what the muse gave me. Title is from KT Tunstall's "Through the Dark."

"Jensen, wait!"

Jensen whirled around, one hand already going for his sword. If their pursuers had caught up to them—

But no, Prince Jared was safe and sound, or at least as much as he could be while on the run from the men who'd killed Regent Morgan this very morning. He was leaning against a tree, panting for breath and holding up a hand. "I can't go any farther."

Jensen peered into his face and saw the exhaustion there. "My lord, I know you are tired, but we have to keep going. Lehne's soldiers could still catch us on horseback."

"We won't reach Cortesia till tomorrow no matter what. We need to rest for the night." 

Jensen frowned. "My lord, they will kill you if they find you."

"We're close to the limestone caves of this region. We can find a place there to hide. _Please_."

A prince should not have to beg, but right now Prince Jared looked even younger than he was. Two weeks away from his twentieth birthday, when he would take the throne on his own, the traitors had struck. The shock of losing his regent and close friend had to be weighing on him as heavily as the fear of being pursued.

For Jensen's part, the shock of being the only surviving loyal member of the dozen soldiers that formed the King's Guard would be weighing just as heavily on him if he let himself think about it. Not to mention that there was no longer anyone in his own kingdom he could trust besides himself and the prince. All he said was, "All right, we'll find shelter in one of the caves."

Half an hour later, they were wedged into the back of a cave that was half the size of the prince's bathing room. The entrance was so low they'd had to crawl to get in, but it opened to head height once inside and had no signs of animal habitation. The low entrance would help protect them from view and help retain some of their heat once the sun had set.

"No fires, I'm afraid, my lord," Jensen said. "Which means even if I caught a rabbit or squirrel, there'd be no way to eat it. I can look for some berries."

The prince shook his head. He was sitting against the rear wall, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them. "I can go without food for one night. I would have had to do it as a fast before the coronation anyway."

"And you _will_ do it before your coronation," Jensen said fiercely. He knelt beside the prince, daring to put a hand on his arm in reassurance. "Cortese will support you. He'll give you men to march back and claim your throne."

"I hope so." Prince Jared gave him a wan smile. 

"I'm sure of it, my lord."

"Can you just…can you call me Jared?" Jensen blinked at him, and he went on, "I don't feel very princely right now, and I'm kind of completely dependent on you for everything anyway."

"You were the one who knew where to find these caves," Jensen pointed out.

"My father took me here once, when we toured the kingdom." Jared huddled in on himself even more tightly.

Jensen suddenly remembered. It had happened a few months before he finished his training and joined the King's Guard, and by then it was too late to protect the king. And now he had failed at protecting his regent. "I'm sorry." His hand was still on Jared's arm, and he gave it a light squeeze. "That was when your father fell ill, wasn't it? On that trip?"

"He never made it back to the city. Morgan became regent, and now…" Jared trailed off and shook his head.

"Now I will keep you safe until you become our king." Jensen patted his arm and moved back, ready to go outside and ensure their tracks were covered before they settled in for the night.

Jared's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Jensen, I—" He looked at Jensen for a long time, searching his eyes. Finally, he shook his head and let go. "I'm glad you're here."

Jensen gave him a curt nod and crept outside. There should be more than one lone soldier to defend the king-to-be. He would do his best or die trying, but he was afraid that he could not possibly be enough. Not when a handful of his fellow guards had been in on the plot and were probably out there hunting him right now.

He would never let the prince see his fear, though. He took his time brushing over their tracks with a pine bough, calming his features as he did so. When he crept back into the cave, Jared gave him a small smile that he was able to return.

"It will be dark soon," Jensen said. "You should lay down and get some rest so that we can start at first light."

"I don't think I can sleep."

"You should try," Jensen said as gently as he could. "Tomorrow will be very difficult."

Jared shot him a look as if to say, _And today wasn't?_ But he curled up on his side, tucking an arm under his head for a pillow, and closed his eyes.

Jensen looked down at him fondly. He'd always liked the young prince, who treated his guard and everyone else who worked in the castle with respect and dignity. Still, one could imagine that growing up in a palace and sleeping on the finest of sheets would lead to turning up one's nose at the prospect of sleeping on the ground.

Then again, it _had_ been a very difficult day.

The light trickling in through the low entrance slowly faded, and then it was pitch dark. The rustling sounds to Jensen's right told him that Jared hadn't managed to fall asleep, even if he was being quiet about it.

Time passed, and the temperature grew steadily colder. Jensen pulled his cloak closer, grateful he'd been able to snatch it in the mad race to get the prince out of the palace before Lehne's men found them. 

There was another rustling, and then Jared sat up. "I can't sleep," he whispered. "Too cold."

Jensen briefly grimaced into the darkness before reaching up to unclasp his cloak. "Here," he said, pressing the warm material into the prince's hands. 

"No, I can't," Jared said, pushing it back at him. "You'll be freezing."

"I'll be fine. You need the rest."

"So do you," Jared hissed in his ear. "You fought off half a dozen men to get me out, and you've been on constant alert all day."

"I have to keep watch," Jensen insisted in a low voice.

"Keep watch closer to me." Jared scooted next to him, his side warm against Jensen's. "Here," he said, spreading Jensen's cloak out over both of them. He twisted against Jensen's side, and then Jensen felt the heavy, fur-lined warmth of Jared's cloak draping over his shoulders. Jensen sat forward enough so that it fell behind him, and when he leaned back against the rock wall, he gave a sigh of relief at the warmth.

"See? Much better." Jared curled up next to him, dropping his head on Jensen's shoulder. 

Sitting this close, and with Jared's cloak around him, Jensen was breathing in a warm, musky, familiar scent. He'd noticed it before when the prince finished a sparring session, Jensen trying not to watch his long legs and broad shoulders with anything but professional interest. Or on the occasions when he'd awakened the prince in the morning, his tanned arms flung wide across the white sheets, his sleepy eyes blinking up at Jensen.

He was horrified to feel himself getting hard. That was the last thing Jared needed right now.

The prince shivered against his side, and Jensen automatically put his arm around him to pull him closer. When Jensen tilted his head down, he was breathing in the scent of Jared's hair, and he closed his eyes as he let out a slow sigh. He had to keep watch, but maybe just for a moment, he could have this.

Jared's arm slipped around Jensen's lower back. "Still cold," he murmured, and then he turned sideways and draped his legs over Jensen's, knees resting sideways against Jensen's chest. He snuggled under the curve of Jensen's arm, made sure his cloak was covering the both of them, and went quiet again.

Jensen was definitely hard now. His arms were full of warm prince, his cheek brushing Jared's soft hair, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to push Jared down against the rocky floor and lie on top of him for warmth. 

He cleared his throat and leaned his head back against the wall, none too gently. He had to stop these thoughts before they went any farther.

"Jensen?"

It was a soft whisper, so much so that Jensen wasn't sure he had heard it. He gave a soft, "Hmm?" in reply.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." He tightened his arm around Jared in reassurance.

Curled up against him the way he was, when Jared lifted his head, his breath was warm on Jensen's neck. It sent a shiver down his spine as Jared started to speak. "I'm glad you're here. That you weren't with the traitors. I don't think I could have borne it if you were."

"I can't bear it that any of them were," Jensen muttered.

"You've always been so good to me," Jared went on. His hand was over Jensen's heart, warm and firm. "You've never treated me like a child. You've always taken me seriously."

"You're not a child," Jensen murmured. "You're a man. And you're going to be king. How else should I treat you?" His breath was coming faster at Jared's closeness, his heart pounding at the whisper of Jared's breath on his neck.

Jared was silent for a moment. Then he leaned even closer, so that he was murmuring in Jensen's ear. "I've seen the way you look at me sometimes, Jensen. I _know_ you know I'm a man."

The heat suddenly suffusing Jensen's cheeks almost had him throwing both cloaks from him. "My lord, I would never—"

"I know you wouldn't," Jared said softly. "You're too good for that. Too dedicated. That's why it's up to me."

And then the prince cupped Jensen's jaw in one long-fingered hand, turned Jensen's face towards him, and even in the dark, met his mouth unerringly with his own.

Jensen made a low noise in the back of his throat and went still. Jared's fingers were lightly, carefully stroking his hairline, his lips barely brushing Jensen's, like he was prepared for Jensen to back away. 

Incongruously, the image popped into Jensen's head from that morning, seeing Captain Lehne turning around as he pulled his sword from Regent Morgan's body. There had been a split second of shocked horror before Jensen was running to the prince's chambers, terrified that he'd be too late. When he'd flung open the door without knocking, completely violating all protocol, and seen Jared standing in the middle of the room, the relief that had suddenly choked him had been about more than gratitude that his royal charge was safe.

Somewhere along the line, he'd fallen for his prince, even if he hadn't realized it until this very moment.

Jared had gone quiet and was starting to pull back. So when Jensen suddenly tightened his arm around Jared's back and pulled him closer, Jared let out a yelp against his mouth. Jensen swallowed it with a hard kiss, fingers sliding up into Jared's hair to hold him close as he drank him in.

Jared groaned in response and lunged up at Jensen, fumbling under the heavy cloak until he was straddling Jensen's lap. Jensen's other hand was roaming across Jared's back now, even as he used his hand in Jared's hair to guide their mouths back together. Their lips slid past each other, deliciously warm and wet, and when Jensen lightly nipped at Jared's lower lip, the groan he got in response had him smiling against Jared's mouth.

"Shh," he soothed Jared before diving back in, tracing the outline of Jared's lips with the tip of his tongue before plunging inside and filling the warmth of Jared's mouth.

Jared drew in a sharp breath, hands tightening on Jensen's shoulders. When Jensen realized that he was trembling, he pulled back and cupped Jared's face in one hand. "Are you okay?" he murmured.

"So very okay," Jared replied shakily. "Don't stop, please." 

"Jared, are you sure?" He swept a hand over Jared's face. "Gods, I wish I could see you."

"I didn't think—I mean, I hoped that you—but I wasn't sure, and I—"

"Shh, it's okay." Jensen stroked Jared's hair, loving how it felt through his fingers, willing his breath to calm down. His voice was huskier than normal as he went on, "We should wait. A lot has happened today, and this can wait."

"What if it can't? What if we don't get to Cortesia tomorrow, or what if…" Jared trailed off and leaned closer, rocking his hips against Jensen. 

The press of his cock alongside Jensen's had Jensen letting out a low groan, his fingers tightening in Jared's hair. "Jared…" 

"Please, Jensen." He felt the brush of hair against his cheek a moment before Jared's lips landed on his neck. He automatically tilted his head back, arm tightening across Jared's lower back as Jared continued to lick and suck at his neck.

Jared's hips were starting to move against his, little circles that went from teasing touches to hard presses. Jensen had to have his hands on him, and he took hold of Jared's hips to shift him back just far enough to reach between them.

Jared paused as if uncertain. But the moment Jensen's fingers tugged at the heavy buckle of his belt, he whispered, "Yes," and he kissed his way up Jensen's jaw until he had found his mouth once more.

They undid each other's breeches, clumsy in the dark and in their haste. Jensen was done first, fingers closing over Jared's hot length with a long, firm stroke. Jared shuddered against him, tongue plunging into Jensen's mouth as his hands faltered at Jensen's waist. 

Jensen didn't let up. The angle was awkward, but never in his wildest dreams had thought he'd get to touch this man like this. He set a fast pace, soon aided by Jared's pre-come, hand sliding up and down Jared's shaft as Jared squirmed and moaned on top of him.

Then Jared finally pulled him out of his breeches, and by all the gods did that feel good. Jared's long fingers easily wrapped around Jensen's length, and even if his first strokes were tentative, he soon caught on to Jensen's rhythm. 

They were barely more than breathing into each other's mouths now, lips and tongues brushing together warm and slick as they thrust into each other's hands. Jensen could feel Jared's body tensing, and he sped up even as he tightened his grip.

Jared suddenly ducked his head, mouth closing over Jensen's neck to stifle his groans as he came. Wet heat splashed over Jensen's fingers, the sharp scent of Jared's seed rising up. That and Jared's hot breath on his neck sent Jensen over the edge, and he threw his head back and gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as he thrust into Jared's hand, his whole body shuddering up against Jared's warm bulk. 

Their panting breaths were the only sound for a long moment. Jared eventually lifted his head and gave Jensen a long, slow kiss that Jensen gladly returned.

His heart was still thumping as he used a corner of his cloak to clean them both off before they laced up their breeches again. "You all right?" he asked quietly.

"More than," Jared replied, the smile apparent in his voice.

"Good." Jensen leaned away from the wall and tugged up Jared's cloak where it had fallen down. "Think you can sleep now?"

"I think so." Jared curled up beside him like before, and they arranged the two cloaks so they were covered. 

Jensen still had access to his sword, and he could still see the gap of the cave mouth. Anyone immediately outside would have heard them already, but he would see a shadow if anyone approached. He tucked Jared closer against his side, pleased to hear him yawn.

"Sleep well, my prince," he murmured. "I'll keep you safe."

"I know," Jared whispered.

Jensen slowly stroked Jared's hair until he felt his breathing start to slow. Then he kept going, more for his reassurance than Jared's.

Today had been an extraordinarily difficult day. Tomorrow might not be any better. And the odds that there would ever be anything more between Jensen and his prince than a fumbling human connection in the dark were very, very low.

That didn't mean there wasn't a smile on Jensen's face as he stared into the darkness and waited for daylight to come.


End file.
